


Snap Back

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Harassment, workplace harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Snap Back

As a woman, you’d gotten used to cat calls and the occasional harassment of strangers, but your parents taught you how to defend yourself, you called the strangers out on their bullshit, and eventually, it stopped happening as often - until you got to the Bureau. 

It was astounding at first that you got harassed even worse at the Bureau. For fucks sake, you were a law enforcement agent, but even that could he used in an attacker’s favor. For the most part, you’d snap back at their lewd comments with “I have a gun too and I haven’t missed yet,” but it kept happening, and besides lodging consistent complaints with the Section Chief, there really wasn’t a whole lot you could do. It had never turned physical, so the numerous men had been given warnings, but that had been it. 

Then Luke came into your life and for a while it stopped. When you and Luke had first started dating, you were all over each other all the time (obviously), but as the relationship progressed, you started keeping those kinds of interactions to yourselves and somehow that meant that people could start saying disgusting shit to you again. 

“Hey Y/N,” Carter said. Carter worked in counter-terrorism and because of his looks, he always got his way. He wasn’t dumb, but he was by no means intelligent enough to obtain the positions he did; he excelled because of his job. “You wanna hear a dirty joke?” he asked, smiling back at a couple of his other co-workers. 

“From you,” you snapped back, “Less than life itself. I don’t want to have to report you again Carter, but watch what comes out of your mouth or I will.” Thing was, no amount of complaints would matter and he knew it. He continued on with his cheap joke, saying that the difference between a dick and a bonus check was that someone was always wiling to blow your bonus. As you fixed your coffee, you rolled your eyes. “You speak from experience Carter? Not get blown a lot? You a little pent up? Might I suggest your hand? Because that’s all you’re gonna get with the shit that comes out of your mouth.”

The disgusting fucker didn’t miss a beat though - unfortunately. “I do just fine in that department. I’d prefer to add you to the list though.”

“You’d never be that lucky to get my lips on your cock, plus, I’d probably have to use a magnifying glass to find it,” you snapped back again. “Oh, and if you cared to notice, I’m seeing Luke Alvez and he satisfies all my needs.” You smiled in Carter’s direction, waiting for him to say something else, but he didn’t; he moved closer to you and leaned in. You could’ve sworn he inhaled the scent of your perfume. You weren’t going to be the one to throw the first punch, but the second he touched you he was a dead man. 

All of a sudden, Luke popped out from the staircase. “Hey, Carter, back the fuck off my girlfriend.”

“So this is Luke Alvez,” he said, his smile still as smug as ever. His eyes ran over Luke’s body and he sneered. “You can do better than this honey.”

Luke was going to say something, but you beat him to the punch. “I am not your honey, and I have the best. There is no better.” You smiled at Luke and kissed the crook of his neck, his beard stubble scratching lightly against your skin as you turned back to the coffee machine. 

“Now, Y/N can 100 percent take care of herself and I have no idea how long this has been going on, but if I see you in her personal space again, I will kick you in the balls so hard they will never come down. Frankly, if I see you doing it to anyone in here, whether it be my girlfriend or not, I will kick you so hard you’ll never have children. Have I made myself clear?”

At that point, you turned around coffee in hand. “You want some tea?” you laughed. Pissed off, but with his tail between his legs, Carter went off and back to his office. 

“Baby,” he said, turning around and kissing your forehead. “How long has this been going on?”

“Harassment?” you asked, honestly trying to recall when it started. “It’s been forever. I can handle it though.”

“I know you can,” he said. “But you shouldn’t have to. Has he ever gotten that close to you?”

You shook your head - that he hadn’t done; this was the first time. “Don’t worry, if he touches me, his face will be unrecognizable and I will remove his dick from his body.” Luke chuckled against your neck and looked back toward where Carter had walked off. “Don’t bother, baby. He’s not worth it.”

“You sure?” he laughed, his beard tickling you as he kissed your neck. “Because I will gladly go kick his ass for you.”

You turned his head back toward you and dipped your tongue into his mouth, biting down on his lower lip. “If you go to jail for kicking his ass, I won’t be able to do this.” Making sure that no one was looking, you grabbed your boyfriend’s ass. “I couldn’t live without this sweet butt.”


End file.
